


Drama free

by pertha



Category: Justified
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pertha/pseuds/pertha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Tim are a boring married couple.</p>
<p>For the Summer in Harlan Justified fic meme. The prompt was "rachel/tim-drama free love life"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama free

She wore a ring because she actually got less questions with the gold band on than without it. He didn’t, because he didn’t like things on his hands and was worried about it getting snagged on something

  _(On what? she had asked and gotten a shrug and crooked smile in reply)_

 but really because he didn’t want to risk the metal glinting and giving away his position.

  _(That one she let slide. Sometimes he told stories about his time in the service but sometimes he just made statements that sounded so self contained she knew he couldn’t expand on them. In his mind there was nothing more to say.)_

 Art’s reaction to Raylan sleeping with Ava was mild annoyance compared to how he took the news of them getting married.

  _(I sent you two to Texas to catch an escaped child killer, not do the bedsheet fandango in a Motel 8, were the first words out of his mouth when they finally came clean. And now the two best marshals in my office decide to up and get married?)_

 It had been an administrative nightmare to try and keep them in the same office. She had no idea how it happened; they were both resigned to being split up, maybe even one of them forced out of the Marshal Service entirely.

_(It was a best two out of three rock-paper-scissors tournament to decide who stayed and who went. She won and pretended not to know that he threw the game for her.)_

There were hours of her life she’d never get back being stuck in sexual harassment seminars and don’t have sex with your husband while on duty lectures and if this messes with your job performance you’ll be blacklisted for life threats. But eventually they were given the go ahead to keep working together.

  _(Seriously, he said one night as they lay wrapped around each other in bed, even a mall cop job will be out of the question according to that prick in HR.)_

 But life went on. And they proved they could work together, side by side in the office, chasing down bad guys in the field, going home and doing all the boring things old married couples do, and it could work. To her, it made perfect sense that the person she trusted most in the world would have her back when she kicked down a door.

 And then Raylan showed up, with his shoot first ask questions if you feel like it, sleep with a witness, on again off again married ex-wife, hillbilly drama ways, and it made her so grateful that after a day of kicking down doors or tedious paperwork, she could go home to the person she trusted most in the world and their biggest drama would be that he left his dirty underwear on the floor again.


End file.
